The Assignment
"The Assignment" is the first level and therefore the beginning of Monolith's game of the year: "The Operative: No One Lives Forever". It consists of three scenes of which two are playable. Briefing A crisis has arisen. UNITY's undercover operatives are being killed off by an unknown Assailant. It seems likely that there's a traitor within the agency. Report to the war room for a full briefing on the situation and a tactical overview on your upcoming mission. Do not be late. Following the briefing, stop by the training facility to home your skills. Scene 1 The first scene contains three incidents. In each incident, an assassin, later recognised as Dimitrij Volkov, murders three undercover agents in different locations, at different times and with different methods. After murdering his victims he always leaves a red lily on or near the body. The incidents occur as follows: 1st Assassination Time & Date: '''9:30 pm. September 11, 1967 '''Location: '''Ten miles from Irtutsk, Siberia, U.S.S.R. '''Method of Assassination: '''Shot in the back '''2nd Assassination Time & Date: 'Two days later (Sept 13) ''The time is not given but the darkness outside suggests it is nighttime '''Location: '''French Embassy, Santiago, Chile '''Method: '''Lifted off feet by neck and choked to death '''3rd Assassination Time & Date: 'The following evening... (Sept 14) '''Location: '''South Harbour, Helsinki, Finland '''Method: '''Immediate death after car explosion Scene 2 The second scene opens in Cate Archer's bathroom. While no time is given, it is likely that the scene is set in the morning after the Helsinki incident. Cate, while taking a shower receives a phone call from Bruno, her mentor and good friend. They arrange to meet in Maximillian's. In the restaurant, Cate claims that she is not happy about her current job in UNITY, working as an alternative option, sent on quite unimportant missions. Bruno explains that the agency is still old fashioned and needs to get used to the idea of having a woman working as a field operative. Cate and Bruno receive a message from headquarters Cate heads there immediately. In the war room, Mr Jones and Mr Smith inform Cate and Bruno that seven operatives have been killed within the past ten days. Because of the clue, Cate and Bruno can identify the assassin as Dimitrij Volkov, who is currently working for an organization calling itself H.A.R.M. as the Director for Executive Action. Cate and Bruno are told that their plane to Morocco leaves at 6 pm are only told that their mission is very important. On her way out, Cate is advised to stop by the training facilities before leaving for the airport. Scene 3 In the third scene, Cate enters the training facilities and learns how to interact with people and objects, use weapons and gadgets and is given some field training. When finished, she is wished a pleasant journey and a comfortable flight, aswell as to come back in "one piece". Characters ''(In order of Appearance) *Dimitrij Volkov *Cate Archer *Bruno Lawrie *Ms Kavanaugh *Mr Jones *Mr Smith *Santa Weapons, Gadgets & Field Tactics (Introduced) '''Weapons: *Shepherds Arms P38 9mm Pistol *Petri .38 Airweight Revolver *Hampton Carbine Gadgets: *Barrette *Coin *Body Remover Field Tactics: *Talking to bystanders *Skipping Cut-scenes *Learning about Body Armour and Ammunition Boxes *Learning about Intelligence Items *Arming/Disarming Explosives *Sneaking *Using Flashlight Inside References *Scene 1 is set in three different time-zones making it difficult to know when exactly the assassinations took place in the players time. *This is the one and only time we ever see any of Archer's private residence. *During general Spy trainings, Archer is introduced to gadgets and weapons and learns how to use them, while in her residence she has over half of them lying in her bathroom before she is even assigned to her first mission. *UNITY's receptionist, aswell as Mr Jones' secretary, Ms Kavanaugh, makes her first and only appearance in the entire game. In other levels and missions she is just heard over the intercom or on the phone. *It is unknown if Santa, the gadget maker, is in charge of all training courses. Whoever the trainers are, they are all voiced by Ken Boynton, Santa's voice actor, using Santa's voice. *The CT-180 is mentioned for the first time, when two workers discuss its field rating. In the second game: "No One Lives Forever 2, A Spy In H.A.R.M.'s Way", this device is reveaqled to be the Utility Launcher *Dimitrij Volkov takes the immediate role of the villain, in the game, eventhough it is later revealed that Baroness Dumas is the main antagonist. *Cate's casual and action outfits are the first and last to be worn by her during the game. Music *Scene 1 contains the "Bad Guy" theme, composed by Guy Whitmore, aswell as the titletrack "No One Lives Forever" by Rich Ragsdale *Scene 2 contains "Badedum" version 1 *Scene 3 contains a variety of "Badedum" versions 1 and 2